


The Algorithm of Getting You Out of My Head

by venomondenim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Kudos: 2





	The Algorithm of Getting You Out of My Head

I fell in love with the crinkle of your eyes  
And how your nose scrunches when you tell a lie  
I fell in love with your sharp collar bones  
And obsession with obscure ringtones.  
I fell in love with how your lips curve,  
And how whenever you walk into a room,  
My stomach swerves.

You fell out of love with the way my voice strains  
When I push everyone away, in pain.  
You fell out of love with my late night ramblings  
And how I treat my life like I’m gambling.  
You fell out of love with my fear of being left  
And how stealing your heart only made me a theft.

I fell in love with your chest shaking laughter  
And incessant belief in happily ever after.  
I fell in love with the freckles on your shoulders,  
And how your hands warmed mine when it got colder.  
I fell in love with how your lips crack,  
And how you’ll never love me back.


End file.
